Two years old
by bookwormstories
Summary: What happens when curiosity takes the best of Jace and he ends up being turned into a toddler under the effect of one of Magnus's potions? Read and discover! Lots of fluff and cute scenes
1. Little one

Magnus had been rummaging through magical artifices and ingredients for potions all morning, that until a certain blonde shadowhunter knocked on his door.

"Sorry, it's not Alec" said Jace as greeting when Magnus opened the door for him.

"What do you need?" asked Magnus, politely.

"Polyjuice potion" answered Jace, smirking.

"So now he knows Harry Potter" said Magnus, rolling his eyes at the shadowhunter as he opened space for him to come inside.

"I need to ask you a few things, there was an attack and we can't identify the demon" explained Jace, entering the apartment.

"Alright. But first I have to do something. Don't touch my things" said Magnus, walking to his bedroom.

Jace nodded and plopped down on the couch. Didn't take long for him to get bored, so he decided to check on what Magnus had been working on.

Jace was examining a little bottle filled with a blueish liquid that had an awkward shine to it. Distracted as he was by his curiosity, he didn't notice that the bottle's cap was unscrewed and suddenly its content was all over his front.

"Oh, shit" he said, looking down at his stained shirt. Soon, he began to feel really weird. Everything seemed to be bigger and growing even more around him. He felt slightly dizzy and his mind was clouded. Jace closed his eyes for a brief moment and when he opened them again, he was sitting on the floor, with his now over sized clothes hanging on his body. He didn't know where he was and he was all alone, what made tears well up in his big golden eyes.

"Mommy? Alec? Izzy?" called Jace, whimpering softly. When no one answered, fat tears rolled down his cheeks and he began to cry loudly. Magnus ran back in the room hearing the cry and got completely shocked. Instead of Jace, there was a toddler in his living room. And worst, the toddler was sobbing. Well, damn.

"Uh, hello, little one" said Magnus, softly, trying not to scare the already upset child.

"Who you?" asked Jace, between sobs.

"I am Magnus. Why are you crying, darling?" said Magnus.

"I want my Mommy" answered Jace, "Magnus friend of Mommy?"

"Well, yes, Jace. I am a friend of your Mommy, but mostly of your brother" said Magnus.

"Alec?" asked Jace, seeming to cheer up a bit at the mention of his brother.

"Yeah, Alec. Let's call him?" asked Magnus. Jace nodded and raised his arms to be picked up. Magnus smirked and lifted him in his arms, then balanced him on his hip and got his phone, quickly dialing Alec's number.

"Alec, sweet pea! Thank God you picked up the phone. Listen, I need you to come over.." said Magnus, trying not to worry Alec.

"Magnus, did something happen? I'm a bit busy right now, I don't know if I can leave.." said Alec through the phone.

"Well, I'm afraid it's a bit urgent, Alexander. It's about your brother" said Magnus, looking at the little Jace.

"Jace? What happened?" asked Alec, worry clearly on his voice.

"It's, uh, complicated" answered Magnus, biting his lower lip.

"Magnus, you're worrying me" said Alec.

"Jace is under the effect of one of my potions" said Magnus, as quickly as he could.

"By the Angel, which potion Magnus?" asked Alec, now getting nervous.

"He's a child now. Temporarily" explained Magnus.

"He's what?! Damn it. I'm on my way" said Alec, hanging up the call. Magnus stuffed the phone back in his pocket and looked at Jace.

"Well, little one, it honestly went better than I thought it would" he said.

"Alec coming?" asked Jace as Magnus put him back on the floor.

"Yes, Alec's coming" answered Magnus, sighing.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door and Magnus went to open it. Jace was distracted playing with Charmain Meow's tail, but he turned his head to see who was coming as Alec, Clary and Isabelle entered Magnus's apartment.

"Oh my gosh" said Clary, placing a hand over her agape mouth. Alec had told her and Isabelle what had happened to Jace, but she wasn't prepared to see her boyfriend suddenly as a toddler. Jace got up as he saw Alec and ran to him, hugging his legs to get attention.

"Alec, Alec" he piped up, excitedly.

"Whoa, hey there" said Alec, picking Jace up. At this point, the little boy had only the t-shirt he was dressing earlier covering his body, as the others pieces of clothing were too big to stay on him.

"As I was explaining, he only recognizes the people he has bonds since a very long time, like you, Isabelle and your mother, and that's all he remembers. I was working on this potion, so I still don't have the antidote… I'm sorry, I should've been more careful with my stuff" said Magnus.

"It wasn't your fault, Magnus" said Alec, "we will take care of this"

"Yeah, it's okay. Now I finally can choose Jace's clothes without him complaining" said Isabelle, smiling at the blonde toddler in her brother's arms.

"Izzy!" said Jace, grabbing the air towards her.

"Hi baby, c'mere" said Isabelle, picking him up and cradling him on her hip.

"This is so awkward" muttered Alec.

"Look Jace, this is my friend Clary" said Isabelle, approaching the red head.

"Hello, Jace" said Clary, smiling softly at the little boy. It was impossible not to smile, he was just adorable.

"Hi Clary. You pretty" said Jace, giving her a cheeky smile. Everyone laughed as Clary blushed almost to the color of her hair.

"Even with this age he still does this to you" said Isabelle, tickling Jace's tummy and making him let out a delicious, contagious laughter.

"Talking about age… How old is he?" asked Clary.

"I don't know, biscuit. I didn't think about asking him" answered Magnus, frowning.

"How old are you, Jace?" asked Isabelle. Jace lifted two little fingers for her.

"Two? Oh, you are a big boy, hm?" said Clary, and Jace nodded happily.

"Jace is a big boy!" said Jace, wriggling in Isabelle's arms to go to the floor. Isabelle put him down and turned to Alec.

"We need to tell Mom" she said.

"She'll go crazy" said Alec, "but you're right"

"Hey Magnus" called Clary, "did you put a diaper on Jace? He's two, probably he still uses them"

"Good idea, biscuit" said Magnus, summoning a box of diapers. "All yours"

"Oh, get some clothes for him too" said an overly excited Isabelle, while Clary opened the box of diapers and got one.

"Do you know how to do this?" asked Alec to Clary.

"I used to babysit kids to get some money for my art supplies, so yes" she answered, picking up Jace and carrying him to the couch.

"Jace, I'm gonna put this diaper on you, alright?" said Clary, laying Jace down on the couch.

"Okay Clary" answered Jace, playing with one of the colorful pillows. Clary lifted his bottom and placed the open diaper under him, then pulled its front between his little legs and closed the tabs.

"All done, little man" she said, tickling Jace's tummy.

"Thanks" said Jace, giggling and squirming to get away from the tickles.

"Clary, here, Magnus got some clothes for Jace. Can you get him ready?" said Isabelle, handing Clary a pack of simple white, long sleeved baby onesies and gray cotton pants along with socks and a pair of black mini Converse shoes.

"Sure" answered Clary, opening the pack of onesies. The packaging said they were size 18 months, but as Jace was little for his age they would fit him perfectly.

"Alec, let's call Mom and prepare her" said Isabelle, pulling Alec by the hand to the kitchen.

"Let's get you dressed then, Jace, come on" said Clary, taking the black T-shirt that belonged to her teenager boyfriend off of the small boy in front of her. While she folded the shirt and took it to her nose to smell Jace's scent, the toddler version of him started jumping on the couch, only in his diaper. Smiling, Clary picked him up and sat him on her lap, then carefully slid the open onesie down his head and little arms and arranged it on his torso.

"Lie down now, baby" she said, and Jace quickly obeyed, lying down with his legs on her lap. Clary got the buttons properly fastened up and slipped the pants on Jace, then finally moved to get his socks and shoes on.

"Alright, let me look at you" she said, making Jace stand up on her legs. "Aw, what a handsome little boy we have here"

Jace smiled cheekily and settled down on Clary's lap again, resting his head on her chest.

"Are you tired?" asked Clary, already knowing the answer. Jace shook his head, but soon enough he let out a big yawn and snuggled up on Clary's chest.

"We're ready to go!" said Isabelle, entering the living room again.

"Shh, Izzy! Jace's almost sleeping" said Clary, getting up and shifting Jace in her arms, so now he was resting his head on her shoulder and his legs were wrapped around her waist.

"Whoops, sorry" said Isabelle quietly, approaching Clary and brushing Jace's hair away from his eyes.

"Izzy, I want Momma" said the sleepy little boy.

"We're going home now, okay?" said Isabelle, smiling at her brother as he nodded.

Okay, so what do you think about this? RR xoxo


	2. Momma and diapers

After a few minutes of walk, the group of Shadowhunters was finally in the elevator of the Institute. Magnus had stayed in his apartment to research and create an antidote for Jace, while the others went to tell Maryse the news.

Jace was now in Alec's arms, and a bit cranky since he was tired and wanted to see Maryse. He hadn't slept in the way, so he would probably take a good nap once he was home. The door opened and Maryse was there waiting for them. As soon as Jace saw her, he stretched his arms out and grabbed the air with tiny hands towards her.

"Momma!" he squealed, squirming in Alec's arms.

"Oh my God, hi" said Maryse picking Jace up and cradling him on her hip, seeming still a little shocked.

"He asked for you all the way here" said Isabelle, smiling softly at the scene in front of her. Maryse smiled too and kissed the top of Jace's blonde head, then smelled his hair and that delicious baby scent.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" she asked, softly.

"Yes, Momma" answered Jace, yawning.

"And tired too, hm? Let's get you something to eat and then you'll take a nap" said Maryse, walking to the kitchen. There, she got a small bowl and a banana, which she peeled, cut and mashed, all with only one hand as the other was busy holding Jace.

"Mom, do you need some help?" asked Isabelle from the entry hall.

"We're fine, dear. I'll talk to you in a moment, just let me put Jace down for a nap" answered Maryse, sitting Jace on the counter. She got a spoon from a drawer and began feeding him with his mashed banana, and soon enough the little boy had cleaned his plate. Maryse put the bowl in the sink to wash later and picked Jace up again, then walked with him to her bedroom.

"Momma, sing?" asked Jace, rubbing his eyes as Maryse sat on the bed with him on her lap and removed his shoes and pants, setting them aside.

"Okay baby, Momma will sing to you" said Maryse, cradling Jace on her arms. When she was sure he was all snuggly, she got up and paced around the room, slowly rocking him and humming the old french song she used to sing to Isabelle and Alec when they were little, A La Claire Fontaine.

Tired as he was, didn't take long for Jace to fall asleep. Maryse smiled and kissed his forehead, then laid him down in the middle of her bed and placed pillows around him to avoid an accident. She found a soft blanket in her closet and used it to cover him up, and after that stood beside the bed, watching her son in awe. It had been so long since she had had a baby to care for, and a part of her missed it.

"Sleep well, my sweet boy. Momma loves you" she whispered, caressing Jace's face with the back of her hand before turning off the lights and leaving the room.

Maryse found her other children in the library with Clary, waiting for her.

"He slept" she announced, making everyone turn to face her.

"That was quick" said Isabelle.

"Jace was tired. Now, we need to discuss somethings. I mean, we don't have even a diaper if he needs it" said Maryse, matter of factly.

"You're right. How are we going to do this?" said Alec, frowning.

"Well, a quick trip to the store will solve our problems. Who's coming with me?" said Maryse.

"Oh, me! I will choose his clothes!" said Isabelle, excitedly. Maryse nodded, smiling.

"That leaves me and Alec to look after Jace, okay" said Clary.

"But I don't know how to take care of kids!" said Alec.

"Clary does, you will not be alone with him" said Maryse, soothingly.

"Besides, he's your parabatai. You'll find a way" said Isabelle, smirking.

"Fine" said Alec, sighing.

"Then we are leaving. Bye kids, we are on Isabelle's phone if you need us. Come on Izzy" said Maryse, heading out of the door. Isabelle followed her almost jumping in joy.

"It's just us three now" said Clary, sitting down on one of the couches.

"Yeah" mumbled Alec. It was clear that he was nervous.

"Alec, relax. It's a baby, not a bomb. It's Jace. If this helps, I think he'll sleep the whole time" said Clary, trying to calm Alec's nerves.

About an hour later, Maryse and Isabelle hadn't come back yet and a loud cry snapped Alec and Clary out of their distraction.

"I'll go get him" said Clary, for Alec's relief.

"Okay" he answered, going back to the book he was reading before Jace woke up. Clary got up and made her way to Maryse's bedroom, finding there Jace kneeling on the bed and basically howling.

"Hi, sleepyhead! Why are you crying?" greeted Clary, picking him up along with the blanket he was holding and cradling him on her hip.

"Momma?" asked Jace between sobs, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Your Momma went out for a bit with Izzy, they'll be back really soon, okay?" said Clary, rubbing Jace's back to soothe him.

"I want Momma" cried Jace, burying his face in Clary's neck.

"Aw, it's okay baby boy. She'll be back before you know it" said Clary, softly. Jace whimpered and Clary felt his warm tears on her skin.

"Cuddle me" he said, sniffling.

"Sure, babe" said Clary, kissing his hair. She left Maryse's bedroom and went back to the library with Jace huddled in her arms, then sat on the couch with him on her lap.

"How's he doing?" asked Alec as Jace looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Just a little bit cuddly right now, he misses your mom" answered Clary, cradling Jace on her chest and covering him up with the blanket.

"I'll be right back" said Alec, getting up and walking to Max's old bedroom. Entering there still made his heart ache, but still he opened the drawer of the nightstand and found what he had been looking for. After that, he went back to the library and kneeled down in front of Clary so he was at Jace's height.

"Hey little brother. Mom will be back soon, you don't need to cry. I have something here for you, do you wanna see it?" he said, gently using a hand to wipe away Jace's tears that insisted in falling. His other hand was closed behind his back. Jace perked up a bit hearing him and nodded on Clary's chest, at what the red head smiled.

"Here" said Alec, opening his hand to reveal a wooden toy soldier, a Shadowhunter with black gear painted on his body and a small seraph blade on his hand.

"Wow Jace, how nice" said Clary.

"Thank you Alec" said Jace, reaching a tiny hand to grab the toy. Alec smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You're welcome" he said, sitting back on his arm chair. Jace began to play with his new/old toy on Clary's chest, pretending that the little Shadowhunter was walking on her. A few moments later, Clary's phone went off and she walked out of the library to pick it up, leaving Jace with Alec. The little boy was playing quietly while his brother read, but soon he began to get restless and clearly something was bothering him. He began to cry then and Alec all but jumped up to get him.

"Hey, hey, it's okay… Shhhh, shhh, shh" he shushed, rubbing Jace's back whilst the little boy whimpered.

"Don't cry Jace, come on, what's wrong?"

Right then, Maryse and Isabelle arrived home with loads of bags. Alec ran to the front door to welcome them with a whiny Jace and basically threw him in his mother's arms, taking the bags she was holding from her.

"Alec!" said Maryse, surprised.

"Take Jace, give me the bags, just take Jace" said Alec, putting the bags on the floor. Isabelle laughed at her brother's despair whilst placing her bags on the floor. Maryse was soothing Jace and decided to check his diaper, finding it soaked.

"Oh, of course he's crying Alec, he's wet!" she said, putting Jace down. "Just a minute sweetie, Momma will change you"

Jace nodded and grabbed Maryse's hand while she rummaged through the bags.

"The diapers are here, Mom. Where's Clary, by the way? " said Isabelle, getting a box of diapers out of one of the bags with Alec's help.

"I'm here, Luke called and I had to explain what happened to him. Wow, you guys got a lot of stuff. What happened Alec? I heard Jace crying a bit" said Clary, appearing at the hall.

"Alec here forgot to check Jace's diaper" explained Isabelle, giggling.

"Oh my" said Clary, giggling too. Alec blushed.

"I told you I don't know how to take care of children" he defended himself, scratching his head. Maryse got a bag and a diaper from the box, then headed to her bedroom pulling Jace by the hand. There, she opened a changing pad that Isabelle had chosen on the bed and placed Jace lying over it, with his head on the small pillow at the top.

"Let's change your diaper, Jace?" she asked, unfastening her son's onesie.

"Jace pee-pee" said Jace, playing with the hem of his onesie.

"Yes, Jace peed on his diaper and now Momma will change him into a clean one" said Maryse, untaping Jace's diaper and placing the new one under his bum. She took some wipes from the bag and cleaned the little boy up, then applied some ointment on him and removed the old diaper, rolling and taping it to throw it in the trash later. After that, she pulled the clean diaper between Jace's legs and closed its tabs.

"All done, baby boy! Nice and clean" said Maryse, fastening Jace's onesie back and putting him on the floor.

"Thanks Momma" said Jace, watching as Maryse put his diapering stuff into the changing pad pockets and closed it.

"You're welcome, angel" said Maryse, throwing the dirty diaper inside the now empty bag. She walked to her bathroom and threw it away, then turned back to Jace.

"Momma and Izzy bought you a lot of presents, do you wanna go see them?" she asked, carrying the changing pad with a hand while holding Jace with the other as they walked back to where the others were.

"Yes, yes!" piped Jace, jumping up and down.

"Look who's back!" said Clary, crouching down on the floor and opening her arms for Jace. He smiled and ran to her, giggling as Clary got up and twirled him around. The sound of his sweet little laughter made everyone join him and laugh too.

"Are you all clean now?" asked Clary, smiling.

"No more pee-pee" answered Jace, shaking his head.

"Not thanks to Alec" joked Isabelle.

"You're so funny" said Alec, sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his sister.

Leave your reviews, I love reading them. If you have any suggestions, feel free to comment below xoxo


	3. Toys

"Come on kids, let's take all this stuff to Jace's room" said Maryse, grabbing a few bags and walking to the hall that leaded to the bedrooms. Alec, Isabelle and Clary did the same, following her. Soon enough, Jace's bed was covered in baby clothes and toys, along with other stuff like pacifiers, snacks, a sippy cup and a bottle, bathing products and all one can possibly need for a small child. In the corner of the room was the box of diapers and the changing pad was on the table. While Alec got the packagings to throw away, Isabelle folded and organized all of Jace's new clothes in a pile, Maryse went to the kitchen to put Jace's little food in a cabinet and sterilize the pacifiers and bottles, and Clary stayed sitting on the floor with Jace, opening his new toys. Isabelle would eventually snap a few photos and videos with her phone of the two of them playing together, because they looked really cute and maybe, just maybe, she could use it to blackmail her dear brother in the future.

"Jace, can I play with you?" asked Isabelle, crouching down on the floor beside him. Jace opened a giant smile for her and nodded.

"Yes Izzy! Come play" he said, pulling at her hand.

"I'll go call Magnus, be right back" said Alec, leaving the room.

"Okay" said Isabelle, sitting down beside Clary. Jace crawled on Isabelle's lap and settled down, taking the phone from her hands. He switched to the frontal camera accidentally, saw himself and giggled.

"Who's the handsome little boy at the camera?" gushed Isabelle, poking Jace's sides.

"It's me, it's me!" he answered.

"Let's take a pic" said Isabelle, taking the phone from Jace and snapping a picture of the both of them.

"Everyone showing the tongue" said Clary, entering the photo. At each funny face the girls made Jace bursted out in laughter and tried to copy them.

"Alec, come take pic" he said as soon as his big brother stepped in the room. Alec sat down on the floor beside Clary.

"I don't like photos. I can take them for you" he tried.

"Nah, you're going to show up" said Clary, pulling Alec so he was in the photo as Isabelle snapped it.

"Send me this photos later, Izzy" said Clary.

"I will want them too" said Maryse, appearing at the door with a tray on hands. "Figured you'd be hungry by now, so I brought some snacks"

"Hi Momma" piped Jace, standing up and walking to her.

"Hi, love. Here, apple juice" said Maryse, handing Jace his sippy cup whilst placing the tray on the table.

"Thanks" said Jace, hugging her legs while sipping at his juice.

"Well, you kids eat these. I have a few things to do, so you will need to babysit Jace for awhile. I will be in my office" said Maryse.

"Momma won't play?" asked Jace, pouting.

"I can't right now, angel face, Momma needs to work. But Alec, Izzy and Clary will play with you, okay?" answered Maryse, stroking Jace's hair.

"Okay" said Jace, as Maryse handed him a bowl with some puffs for babies. He sat down on the floor again to eat his snack while the others got up and served themselves with sandwiches and fruit salad that Maryse had made.

"Jace, do you want some fruits?" asked Isabelle after a few minutes, sitting beside him with her bowl refilled with fruit salad and her spoon. Jace nodded and opened his mouth as Isabelle prepared a spoonful and gave it to him. "Is it good?"

"Yeah" he answered, opening his mouth for more. This time it was Clary's turn to take pictures while Alec sat on Jace's bed, devouring yet another sandwich. When everyone had finished eating, they started to play again. At first, Clary was coloring with Jace, since Isabelle had bought him tons of markers and crayons and a coloring book. Then, the little boy decided to play with his little toy cars and Alec opened a mat that Isabelle had also bought, which had roads and traffic signs on it. Jace, of course, loved it and made everyone play with him for a very long time considering his age. Then, when he finally got tired of playing, Jace got up. He was walking between his toys and didn't notice a toy car, tripping on it and falling. His head hit the nightstand with a thud and he instantly started to cry. Clary jumped up to get him and Jace hid his face on her shoulder, sobbing harshly.

"By the Angel, poor thing" said Isabelle, getting up too and approaching Clary to rub Jace's back.

"It's okay baby, shhh.." soothed Clary, as Jace continued to cry. "Let me see it"

Jace hesitantly lifted his head, sniffling. Clary gently kissed his hurt little forehead and carded her fingers through his hair.

"Jace boo-boo" sobbed Jace, sadly. Isabelle leaned to kiss his chubby cheek and wiped away his tears, but more kept coming anyway. Then, Alec suddenly tucked a pacifier into Jace's mouth and the little boy started suckling on it, calming down a bit.

"Mom left it here" explained Alec, as Jace pointed for him. Alec took his brother from Clary's arms and sat on the bed with him and a wooden puzzle to try and distract the whiny toddler. Isabelle took the tray to the kitchen and came back with water bottles for everyone, sharing hers with Jace. Maryse appeared some time later.

"I came to check on you guys" she said, smiling.

"Momma!" said Jace, climbing down the bed and running to her.

"Hi baby boy. Did you behave yourself?" said Maryse, picking Jace up.

"Yes. Jace made boo-boo" said Jace.

"You did? Where, honey?" asked Maryse, frowning.

"My head. There" Jace answered and pointed the nightstand.

"Aww. Momma will kiss it better" said Maryse, kissing Jace's forehead and then putting him back on the floor. "I'll be making dinner if you need me"

With that, she left the room with a last caress to Jace's cheek. The little boy sat down on the floor and turned to his sister.

"I wanna cook too, Izzy" he said. Isabelle smiled, and Alec and Clary exchanged a meaningful glance.

"Then let's cook" said Isabelle, picking up a bag full of tools to play with dough and a pack of Play-Doh.

"Yay!" said Jace, excitedly. This time, Alec and Clary became the official testers for chef Jace's variated meals, most of them being some kind of cookie. After about half an hour, Jace started to get restless. Clary noticed his actions and pulled him close. "Baby, do you need a change again?"

Jace nodded. "Poop"

"You pooped? Okay, let's change your diaper, come on" said Clary, getting up and taking Jace's hand.

"Do you want me to get my mom?" asked Alec.

"No, she's busy, I've got it" answered Clary, opening the changing pad on Jace's bed. She placed him lying over it and unfastened his onesie, then opened his diaper.

"Uh-oh" said Jace, covering his eyes. Clary laughed.

"Yeah, uh-oh, you messy little boy. Let's get all this cleaned up" she said, using the front of the diaper that was clean to wipe some of the mess off Jace, removing the diaper from under him, then rolling and taping it closed and moving on to real wipes. After he was all cleaned up, she put a clean diaper under his bum and got the tube of rash cream.

"Jace, did your mom put ointment on you? This thing here?" asked Clary.

"Yes" answered Jace, nodding his head. Clary squeezed some of the cream on her finger and applied it on him carefully, then taped the diaper in place and closed his onesie.

"All done" she said, putting Jace on the floor and walking to the bathroom to throw the dirty diaper away and wash her hands.

"Kids, dinner is ready" called Maryse from the kitchen.

"Is your tummy hungry?" asked Isabelle, taking Jace's hand.

"Yes!" answered Jace, "tummy is hungwy"

"Then let's go eat" said Alec, heading out of the door, being followed by his siblings and Clary. When they arrived at the dining room, Maryse was getting the table ready and a delicious smell filled the air.

"Hmm, what did you make, Mom?" asked Isabelle, opening a pot to take a peek.

"Chicken pasta" answered Maryse, setting up the plates.

"Jace hungwy!" piped Jace, pulling at the hem of his mother's shirt.

"You hungry baby boy? Okay, Momma will make your plate" said Maryse, smiling as she picked Jace up and sat him on a chair that had a booster seat on it, so Jace was in the right height to eat at the table with everyone. Maryse and Isabelle had thought about literally everything.


	4. Night night

Maryse got a green toddler plate and served some pasta in it for Jace, then got a little fork and sat on the chair beside his.

"Open your mouth, sweetie" she said, starting to feed him. "Go ahead, kids, eat"

Isabelle, Alec and Clary respectively made their plates and sat down to eat.

"It's delicious, Mrs. Lightwood" said Clary after taking her first bite.

"Thank you, my dear. And please, call me Maryse" said Maryse, smiling as she continued to feed Jace. After dinner, Jocelyn called Clary asking her to come home. She said bye to Jace with her heart sinking in her chest, specially when he pouted and asked her to stay, hugging her legs.

"I have to go to my home, babycakes" said Clary, picking him up. Jace wounded his little arms behind her neck and laid his head on her shoulder.

"But I don't want you to go" he said, tears welling up in his big golden eyes.

"You can ask Izzy to call me later okay? And I'll be back tomorrow to play with you. Maybe we can go to the park, hm?" said Clary, hugging the small body in her arms.

"You pomise?" asked Jace, lifting his head to look right into Clary's green eyes.

"I promise, Jace" she answered, kissing his forehead. Jace smiled and hugged her again, then Clary gave him to Isabelle.

"Bye, see you guys tomorrow" she said entering the elevator of the Institute.

And then, it was just the Lightwoods again. Maryse was cleaning the kitchen with Alec's help while Isabelle looked after Jace. She took him to the greenhouse and showed him the flowers and plants, stopping to smell them.

"With this one, you can make a sleeping potion, and that one is the base for a delicious tea" said Isabelle, pointing the respective plants for Jace, who observed with interest and nodded at everything that his sister said.

"Izzy?" called Alec's voice.

"We're here" answered Isabelle, meeting her older brother at the door.

"Mom's calling, she wants to give Jace a bath. You've been here for quite a while" said Alec, ruffling Jace's hair.

"Alec, fowers!" said Jace, pointing the plants.

"Yeah, flowers. You liked them, hm?" said Alec, taking Jace from Isabelle.

"They pretty" said Jace. A loud thunder sounded then, and the little boy widened his eyes. "What's that?"

"It's just a thunder, don't worry. There's a storm coming" explained Alec, walking to Jace's bedroom. There, they found Maryse waiting for them.

"Momma, did you hear the thunder?" asked Jace.

"I did, honey. It's getting cold too, we better get you into some warm pajamas" said Maryse, as Alec put Jace down. As soon as he reached the floor, the toddler ran to his mother, making grabby hands. Another thunder sounded and he whimpered to get Maryse's attention.

"Aw, are you scared, baby?" she asked, picking him up. Jace nodded.

"Thunder scawy" he said.

"You're safe here, my love" said Maryse, entering the suitea with Jace wrapped on her like a little koala bear. "Isabelle, choose some pajamas for him"

"Okay, Mom" answered Isabelle. Maryse turned the water on and left the tub filling up, then placed Jace on the floor and started to undress him. Isabelle entered the bathroom with his pajamas on hands and placed them on the sink counter.

"Look Izzy, monkey!" said Jace, pointing the drawing on his diaper.

"Aw, so cute. There's a monkey on your booty too" said Isabelle, turning Jace around.

"Monkey, monkey!" chanted Jace in his childish voice, excitedly.

"The water is ready" said Maryse, opening a cabinet to get some products. Isabelle opened Jace's diaper, rolled it and threw in in the trash, then she lifted him and placed him into the bathtub. Jace squealed happily and splashed water everywhere, including on his sister, who just giggled whilst wetting his hair with a plastic pitcher. Maryse smiled at the sight and handed Jace some bath toys to play with, which included some squirt animals and crayons to draw in the tub, then she knelt beside the bathtub and began to wash him down with a wash cloth and some Jonhson's vanilla oatmeal baby body wash. Jace was distracted drawing something, so he didn't even mind when his mother applied shampoo on his hair.

"Look Momma!" he said suddenly, pointing some colorful lines and wry circles. "I made a fower for you, one for Izzy and one for Clary!"

"It's beautiful, love, thank you. Now close your eyes so I can rinse your hair" said Maryse, smiling.

"Aww, thank you Jace" gushed Isabelle, taking her phone and snapping a photo of the "flowers" to send to Clary. Maryse rinsed Jace's hair off and wrapped him in his lion hooded towel, then put him on the floor while she emptied the bathtub. While Isabelle was texting Clary, he ran off of the bathroom, giggling. Alec, who had been in his room talking to Magnus on the phone, heard the giggles and got out right in time to catch his little brother.

"Gotcha, you little fugitive! Just a minute, Magnus, a naked lion appeared here and I have to get him back to my mother" he said, picking Jace up and tickling his tummy.

"Hi Magnus!" squealed Jace.

"Hello, sweet pea" answered Magnus through the phone, laughing. Alec put the phone down for a moment and walked to Jace's room.

"Mom? Did you loose a little nakie lion?" he called.

"This little lion ran away from us" said Maryse, taking Jace and lying him down on the bed.

"Wasn't the bath supposed to calm him down?" asked Alec, laughing as Jace got up and started to jump on the bed.

"My dear, I had toddlers before. I know just the trick, wait and see it" said Maryse, picking up a diaper and turning to Jace. She laid him down and pumped some Jonhson's bedtime baby lotion on her hand.

"Momma will do a massage on baby now, okay Jace?" she asked, rubbing her hands together to warm them up.

"Okay Momma" answered Jace. Maryse smiled at him and placed her hands on his chest, massaging in gentle circles down his belly while humming a lullaby. She slowly moved to his arms, shoulders and neck, and by that time Jace was clearly more calm. When she moved on to his legs, he was so relaxed that his eyes closed against his will. She massaged his footies and put the diaper on him, at what Jace just opened his eyes and let out a big yawn. As Maryse finished taping the diaper, Jace made grabby hands towards her, asking to be picked up.

"Just a minute, baby. Let's get you dressed first" said Maryse, picking up a grey long sleeved onesie with a white sheep on the front and opening it. She slipped it on Jace, closed the buttons and then dressed him with matching pants that had the same cute sheep on the booty. After that, Isabelle handed her the blanket pajamas she had chosen before, an aqua green one with dogs all over it, and Maryse put it on Jace and closed the zipper.

"Momma" said Jace, grabbing the air.

"Come here, my love" said Maryse, picking the little boy up and tucking a pacifier in his mouth. Jace instantly snuggled up against her body and rested his head on the crook of her neck, lazily suckling at his pacifier.

Jace asked something, but his voice was muffled because of the pacifier in his mouth.

"Take the paci out to talk" said Maryse. Jace removed his pacifier and tried again:

"Say night night to Clary?"

"We can call her" said Isabelle.

"Go with your sister then, baby" said Maryse, handing Jace to Isabelle.

Isabelle walked to her bedroom and sat with Jace on her bed.

"Izzy's room pretty" said Jace, tucking the pacifier back in his mouth right after. Isabelle smiled and called Clary on FaceTime, and the girl picked up at the second ring.

"Hey Izzy, what's up?" she greeted while combing her red hair with her fingers. She was sitting on the couch of the living room, already in pajamas, and the TV was on.

"Jace wanted to say night night" explained Isabelle, taking the pacifier out of her brother's mouth. "Look, there's Clary. You wanted to talk to her"

"Hi Clary" said Jace, rubbing his eyes.

"Hi babycakes! Aww, someone's sleepy" said Clary, smiling as Jace yawned.

"I made a fower for you" he said, snuggling up against Isabelle.

"Oh, I know, Izzy sent me a pic. It was so beautiful, baby, thank you" said Clary. Jace smiled widely.

"Clary liked my fower, Izzy!" he said, all happy.

"Of course she did, you made it" said Isabelle, smiling and brushing Jace's hair away from his eyes.

"Mom, Luke, I'm talking to Isabelle. Come see Jace, he wanted to say goodnight" said Clary, and soon Luke and Jocelyn sat beside her. "Jace, this is my mom and this one here is Luke, a dear friend"

"Oh my God, look at him" said Jocelyn, smiling.

"Hi Clary's momma, hi Luke" said Jace, waving a tiny hand to them.

"Hello little one" said Luke, smiling too.

"Isn't he the cutest thing ever?" asked Clary.

"Paci, Izzy, please" said Jace, reaching for his sister's hand.

"You don't wanna talk anymore?" asked Isabelle. Jace shook his head and yawned again.

"Aw, he's tired" said Jocelyn.

"Okay, then say goodnight" said Isabelle, stroking Jace's hair.

"Night night!" said Jace.

"Blow them a kiss" said Isabelle. Jace put a little hand over his mouth and blew three kisses, then Isabelle put the pacifier back in his mouth.

"Goodnight everyone" she said, hanging the call.

"Cuddle" mumbled Jace. Isabelle kissed the top of his head and lay down with him snuggled up to her side. Jace yawned again and threw a little arm and a little leg over his sister's middle.

"Do you want to watch something?" asked Isabelle, opening the Netflix app on her cellphone. Jace nodded and she played the first kids show that appeared, that was Mickey mouse clubhouse. Her brother seemed to enjoy it, until Donald duck and Daisy appeared. Then, he started to cry.

"I don't like ducks!" said Jace, whimpering. Even with the pacifier, Isabelle understood what he had said.

"It's okay, it's okay. Izzy will find another thing for you to watch, shhhh" said Isabelle, hugging Jace with an arm. She played one of the most popular show for kids according to Netflix, Paw Patrol. That one Jace enjoyed a lot and he loved the puppies, especially the one called Chase.

"I am Chase!" he said, giggling.

"Okay, who am I?" asked Isabelle, smiling.

"You are… Everest!" answered Jace. Right then, Alec knocked on the door and entered the bedroom.

"Look what I brought for our little boy" he said, shaking a bottle of milk on his hand.

"Bobo, bobo!" said Jace. Alec smiled and handed him the bottle, taking the pacifier out of his mouth and placing it on Isabelle's nightstand.

"What do you say to Alec?" asked Isabelle.

"Thank you Alec" said Jace, starting to drink his warm milk while watching his cartoon.

"Did you prepare the bottle?" asked Isabelle, cocking an eyebrow up at Alec.

"No, Mom did. It's safe, relax" answered Alec. "What are you two watching there?"

"Oh, something called Paw Patrol. Jace liked it, so for me it's alright. He's Chase and I'm Everest, you'll have to ask him who you are" said Isabelle, smiling.

RR if you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think about our baby Jace (he'll return to his usual _**hot**_ self soon, don't worry). I had to use Paw Patrol because it's my baby nephew's favorite show ha


End file.
